


I'll Be Here

by jack-of-alltrades (bumblebeeJacky)



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Child Evan Fong, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, emotional dad brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebeeJacky/pseuds/jack-of-alltrades
Summary: It started with Brock surprising Brian, bringing tears to his boyfriend’s eyes and his own as he proposed and got a loud, enthusiastic yes.It continued with families meeting and holidays spent together, with buying each other the most thoughtful gifts they could in the form of things they wanted and every day things they didn’t think about. Who knew them better than each other? No one else knew how exactly Brock liked his coffee, or how to calm Brian so efficiently when his temper skyrocketed.





	I'll Be Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland/gifts), [fluffy_papaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_papaya/gifts), [EchoingHowls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoingHowls/gifts).



They’d been together for a little over six years. They worked well together, like two essential pieces of a puzzle that finally allow you to start seeing the finished result. They were so happy, so in love with each other. Brian wasn’t the best in the kitchen like Brock was, but he tried to teach him as best he could. He wasn’t the worst, but he wasn’t the best. Brian was kind of a mess; he could get a bit disorganized and chaotic, papers and pens scattered on his desk, a cup or two forgotten until later. Brock, however, could be rather clean and organized when he wanted to be, stacking papers properly and making sure everything was put away in it’s rightful place to clean up the chaos Brian surrounded himself with.

You’d think they were two complete opposites when you looked at them, but they got along so well, blending together perfectly. Brock was sweet, kind and forgiving and Brian was loud, bitter and sometimes so _un_ forgiving. Where Brock could teach Brian to ease up and, “Don’t be a dick,” Brian could teach him to be not as forgiving and not at kind.

This did not at all mean Brock was too soft or Brian was too mean. They had their moments, they were only human, but everyone had their limits. Brian was teasingly mean to his friends; it was a way to show how much he loves and cares for them, and he knew when it was time to apologize and ease up. Brock was kind to everyone he knew, everyone he met, but god forbid he was pushed too far by someone and snapped, eyes and tone going cold. Perhaps they got on so well because despite being so opposite, they were also so, so alike.

That’s not the point of this story, however. This short story is how they all came to be a whole family.

It started with Brock surprising Brian, bringing tears to his boyfriend’s eyes and his own as he proposed and got a loud, enthusiastic yes.

It continued with families meeting and holidays spent together, with buying each other the most thoughtful gifts they could in the form of things they wanted and every day things they didn’t think about. Who knew them better than each other? No one else knew how exactly Brock liked his coffee, or how to calm Brian so efficiently when his temper skyrocketed.

Brock had to laugh. One night, laying side by side, hands locked together as Brock read a book and Brian stared at the ceiling, his husband suddenly whispered, “I have to tell you something,” and Brock looked over to see the soft look on Brian’s face, pretty blue eyes sliding to the side to meet hazel, the sweetest smile on his lips. That was a concerning phrase though, it could mean anything, but before he could worry, Brian was continuing, “I am… so, so wildly in love wit’ ye, Brocky,” Deadpan, Brock narrowed his eyes as he pointed at their rings. “We’re _married_ , Bri.” “I know. I meant my vows then, I mean ‘em now. I’m just… So in love, ye know? No one else knows me better, not even close, and I’m just… So fockin’ lucky to have ye, out of anyone ye could have chosen, ye chose me. I love ye wit’ all my heart.”

Brian’s moment of realization for this was laying beside him, fingers entwined as Brock’s free hand held up his book, only taking his other hand back to flip the page before taking Brian’s again, letting him lay in silence or strike up conversation while Brock read, but it gave Brian such a warm feeling when he’d glanced over when he talked to Brock to see hazel eyes watching him and the book face down on his lap, clearly pausing to give Brian his full attention when he had conversations or wanted to speak about something.

Brock’s moment of this was an early morning. He tended to wake up earlier, so finding the bed lacking a Brian was a bit of a surprise. Or, a lot of a surprise and Brock got out of bed, stretching. He walked out to the kitchen to find Brian over the stove, the white, goofy apron gotten as a sort of gag gift tied around his waist as he made pancakes, the coffee pot already going. When he heard his husband come in, Brian got a mug out and poured the coffee, making it just how he liked and pressed the handle into his hand with a kiss on the cheek and a big grin and wow, Brock was so very in love with this ridiculous man.

The real surprise from their marriage was being notified that an accident had happened to two of Brian’s friends, and Brian had to decide if he was going to accept full custody of their son, his _ _godchild_._ They’d spent time with the parents and little Evan before, but Brock hadn’t heard of Brian’s role as his godparent before. Brian himself looked… Shocked, and so hurt by the news. He didn’t know what to do, looking like he didn’t know whether he wanted to cry or give in to the nausea twisting coldly in his gut.

Brock held him tight, and when Brian felt like he could finally speak again hours later, they discussed what to do, what actions to take. Brock was warmed by Brian’s soft words, a refusal to let Evan just go into the system like that.

When they met up with the boy at the funeral, he was in Brian’s arms within seconds of seeing him, and Brock watched as his husband hugged their possible son tightly, apologies and words of affection spilling past his lips, a promise to not let Evan be there all by himself, a promise that he would take care of his godson as if he were his own – and he definitely was now. And god, it broke Brock’s heart to see the tears Brian tried so hard to fight back, the tears Evan didn’t even try to fight back pouring down the child’s cheeks as he stifled a sob into Brian’s jacket as his hands gripped the fabric as tightly as he could.

Brian couldn’t get Evan to let go – not that he tried, lifting the boy up in his arms. Once the funeral was over and done with, Brian sat in front of the two graves side by side with Evan, his little hand holding tight to Brian’s bigger one. When it was time to go, Brian walked him to their car, buckling the kid in himself and pressing a firm kiss to his forehead, a whispered, “I love ye, kiddo,” before he got into the passenger seat and Brock drove them home. Brock reached his hand back and held Evan’s on the way home when he heard the soft sniffles.

When they got home, Brian got to making cookies and Brock sat Evan down for a movie. When Evan softly asked what was going to happen to him, soft hands pressed to his cheeks, hazel eyes soft as Brock swore to him that they would keep him here, he’d live with them from now on, and as Brian walked in, he could hear Brock whispering to Evan, “We can’t and will never replace your parents, Evan, but I promise you we love you with all our hearts and we will do everything in our power to take care of you, okay? We’re here, we’re a family. It’s okay.”

Things were hard for a good long while, and Evan had a hard time adjusting, but Brock and Brian were there every step of the way to help him and ease the stress he went through.

And one day, when Brock was outside enjoying some sunshine on the porch, he heard the soft hiccups from inside the house – not from Evan, but from Brian, and when he walked in, he saw Evan was in tears in the middle of the living room, his hands gripping tightly to Brian’s shirt as the man held him tightly, pressing a couple kisses to his forehead and the side of his head. Watery brown eyes looked up to meet Brock’s as he crouched down beside them, resting a gentle hand on Evan’s cheek, and the other on Brian’s back and before he could ask what happened, Evan softly said, “Hi daddy… Papa looked like he needed a hug…” and Brock understood.

It was the first time Evan addressed them as his fathers and he felt his own eyes getting watery as he hugged them both, slowly rubbing Brian’s back. “Are you okay, papa? Daddy?” Evan asked so softly, and Brian sucked in a soft breath before he leaned back to look at them, smiling so softly despite the tears making blue eyes shine as he whispered back, “Yes, everything’s just fine, Ev. I love ye so, so much, buddy.”

“I love you both too!”


End file.
